Una Noche Perfecta
by Beatrix Malfoy
Summary: Porque solo hacen falta dos personas para que una noche sea inolvidable...


He vuelto! Mi musa ha vuelto despues de irse sin decirme nada xD

Esta historia quise hacerla original y "crear" yo misma los personajes, pero no se si aquí se pueden poner como originales asique decidi hacer un DRAMIONE, si seguis leyendo podreís descubrir que no utilizan sus nombres, para darle un toque de misterio, pero se puede ver quien es quien con facilidad y si no abandonais la lectura, en realidad podeís hasta imaginaros a vosotras mismas de protagonistas :) xD ;)

Aclaraciones: Son dos puntos de vista, el de ella y el de él. Para que resulte más facil de diferenciar la parte de él en **negrita** y la de ella en _cursiva_.

Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado noche. La música suena fuerte. La pista está llena. La gente baila sin preocupaciones. Y entre toda la gente, alguien destaca. Castaña y pelo rizado. Carita de ángel. Ríe y baila con sus amigas. En un momento de euforia, ella sube con una rubia al podio. Contonea su cuerpo al compás de la música mientras que coordina sus movimientos con los de su amiga. No es la primera vez que lo hacen, pero siempre obtienen el mismo resultado. Hipnotizar a sus admiradores. El resto de sus amigas se animan con la nueva canción y deciden seguir causando sensación. Desde mi posición observo todos sus movimientos y como deciden abandonar la pista por unos minutos y descansar, bebiendo una copa en la barra.<strong>

**Unos chicos se les acercan y empiezan a hablar con ellas, pero yo solo estoy pendiente de sus reacciones. Una a una, sus amigas se adentran en la pista con algunos de los chicos de la mano pero ella sigue en la barra y por su expresión puedo ver que está muy molesta. Es mi oportunidad. Aquel chico solo va a conseguir enfadarla y yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar que nada arruine mi oportunidad y por lo tanto mi noche.**

**Llego justo a tiempo. Aquel ensayo de hombre, se lanza a los labios. Por suerte, la castaña consigue esquivarlo. Que empiece la acción. Me acerco a ella y la saludo y antes de que pueda decir nada la abrazo y la susurro al oído que me siga la corriente. Por suerte, necesita deshacerse del otro espécimen. Ella responde a mi saludo y yo me giro para enfrentar al chico. Pocas palabras y una mirada bastan para que se vaya resignado a buscar a otra "presa".**

_"Gracias" es todo lo que sale de mi después de que este desconocido cayese como del cielo y me rescatase de las intenciones del estúpido con complejo de estrella de cine. Se mueve lo suficiente como para ver bien todos los rasgos de su cara. Es rubio, alto y fuerte. Su mirada es de un azul intenso. Capaz de paralizar a cualquiera. Los rubores no tardan en asomar en mis mejillas. No me suelo sonrojar por nada ni nadie pero este momento es diferente._

**No puedo creer lo increíblemente suave que se oye su voz. Es aun más deslumbrante de cerca. Sus ojos miel, no paran de observarme, aparentemente fascinada en mis ojos. Si supiera que los suyos son mil veces más cautivantes que los míos… Me acerco a ella y con suavidad susurró en su oído como se llama, provocando que mis labios rocen su oreja. Un escalofrío general recorre mi cuerpo. Nunca había sentido nada igual…**

_Un simple roce… solo un roce y ya me hace suspirar. ¿Que tiene este hombre para provocar en mi esta reacción? No lo sé y ahora no me voy a parar a averiguarlo. Me alzó un poco para responderle a su pregunta, a pesar de mis altos tacones, sigue siendo más alto que yo._

**"Diana" me responde. Como la diosa de la caza, como la diosa que es. Yo le respondo que mi nombre es Ángel. Ella sonríe e inclinándose hacia mí me pregunta: ¿Ángel o Demonio? No puedo evitar reír abiertamente. A lo que le acabo respondiendo: Mejor Ángel Caído. ****Mi respuesta provoca en ella una carcajada incapaz de contener. Mientras ríe retira la cabeza hacia atrás lo que deja que aspire mejor su perfume y me deje admirar las líneas de su cuello.**

_Su respuesta me hace reír como una niña tonta, ¿Cómo puede provocarme esto? Es guapo y encantador y eso me aterra. La música sigue sonando a nuestro alrededor pero en estos momentos me rodea una burbuja en la que solo estamos él y yo._

**La noche sigue transcurriendo bajo nuestros pies mientras nosotros hablamos. Está sonando una canción que le gusta, lo noto porque su cuerpo empieza a moverse por sí solo. No lo pienso demasiado, la cojo de la mano y despacio me voy adentrando entre la gente que hay en la pista. Ella toma la iniciativa, comienza a bailar, insinuándose, despacio… sin dudar la acerco a mí rodeándola con un brazo mientras que con el otro acaricio su cuello mientras los dos seguimos bailando.**

_Es increíble lo que esta noche está ocurriendo. Ni en mis mejores sueños. Mientras seguíamos bailando nuestras miradas apenas se separaban. En esos momentos lo que más deseaba eran sus labios sobre los míos. No me hizo esperar más. Rozó sus labios con los míos, disfrutando de ese primer contacto. Sus besos eran suaves y lentos, sin prisas. No sabía qué hora era, ni donde estaban mis amigas, solo sabía qué no quería que acabara esa noche. Y si acababa, que acabara con mis labios capturando los suyos._

**Aquella discoteca se me hacia pequeña. La volví a coger de las manos y ella dócilmente me sigue. Salimos por la puerta y de frente el paseo marítimo y el mar. Perfecto. Si ese era mi último día de vacaciones por lo menos terminarlo bien. Baje con ella a la playa y la observé correr hacia la orilla con los zapatos en la mano.**

Libre. Así me sentía mientras corría a la orilla a meter mis pies en el agua. Solo la luna iluminaba la playa pero aun así se podía notar que el amanecer estaba cerca. Miré hacia atrás buscándole. Venía hacia a mí, despacio. Se había arremangado el pantalón hasta las rodillas, lo que me permitió ver que tenía unos gemelos bien formados.

**Llegué a ella y la abracé por detrás. Mi frente descansaba en el hueco de su hombro. Se podía sentir la paz y la tranquilidad que el mar en calma daba… me gire para soltar mis zapatos en la arena cuando sentí agua en mi espalda. Volví a girar de inmediato y fui a por ella. Empezamos a jugar en el agua cuando ella tropezó con mis piernas, provocando la caída de ambos.**

_Sin respiración. Así me quede cuando él calló encima de mí. Me estaba matando la proximidad que teníamos en ese momento. No me controlé. Solo me deje llevar y allí, en el agua y el encima de mí, le besé. Y así nos amaneció. El término de una noche perfecta. Sabía que no iba a volver a verle pero al menos quedaba en mí el recuerdo de un ángel._

**Y amaneció. A pesar de mis ruegos por retrasar ese momento. Me aleje de allí saboreando aún el último beso.**

* * *

><p>Os gusto? Espero que si!<p>

Un beso y gracias por leer!


End file.
